


A Liar In Babel Fanart

by KikyoShotFirst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, Lingerie, M/M, it's a little suggestive but i'm gonna put this under T rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikyoShotFirst/pseuds/KikyoShotFirst
Summary: Just some art for an amazing fic! C: From chapter 4
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	A Liar In Babel Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Liar in Babel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190017) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> Just some art for an amazing fic! C: From chapter 4


End file.
